


Daddy's Little Girl

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Big Happy Family, Cuties, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean Winchester, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have adopted a little girl, and are ready to introduce her to the family. As it turns out, she is just like her daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

Dean rolled over in bed as he heard the little patter of footsteps moving down the hallway. He sat up and looked at the clock, rubbing his emerald eyes into the waking world. He glanced next to him to see his husband fast asleep, face down in the pillow.  _Graceful,_ Dean thought. He slipped out of bed as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake the resting angel. His knees groaned as he stood. 

The former hunter put on one of his old Metallica tee shirts and made his was out of the bedroom, following the tiny footsteps. The patters led the man into the kitchen. He chuckled to himself when we could only see a little ponytail sticking up from behind the counter. He sat down on one of the barstools and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Page? Whatcha doing up already sweetheart?"

A little girl popped out from behind the counter and ran over to hunter.

"Its papa's birthday! We gotta make him breakfast!", she whispered.

Dean laughed and leaned down to pick up his little girl. She became his world the day they picked her up from the orphanage. Her little blue eyes and freckles made her impossible not to fawn over. She had brown hair that was always sticking up. Dean always told her that it looked like Uncle Sammy's. She had never met Uncle Sammy because he was always "busy with work". He hadn't gotten out of hunting as easily as the married couple. Sam refused to come until he was out of the game. He wanted Page to be safe. However, today he and Uncle Gabe are coming to Cas's birthday party. 

Page giggled and sat in her dad's lap. She adjusted her little pink nightgown that Castiel insisted on buying. 

"Can we bring papa breakfast in bed?"

"Of course honey, lets get started"

The two worked "together" to make pancakes and eggs for the man sleeping down the hall. They put it all on a little tray and were bringing it to the bedroom when Page suddenly stopped them.

"Wait! I gotta get him a flower!"

Her little feet ran out the door, and Dean waited for her to reappear. He waited for what seemed like an eternity when Page returned with a tulip from the garden they had planted in the backyard. 

"Its perfect for papa," she grinned

They walked into the bedroom and Page bounced up onto the four-post bed and gently shook Cas. Cas didn't react. She shook him again, with no response. Finally, she poked her little fingers into his ribs and tickled him awake. 

"Wha- Stop, quit it" he laughed.

"Papa wake up we made you breakfact for you birthday!"

Cas slowly sat up and yawned. He kissed his daughter's forehead and smiled up at Dean with those big blue eyes that never seemed to fail. He reached for the coffee on the tray. The three talked and sat in bed until Cas was finished. 

"Are you ready for you big birthday papa?"

{***}

Five o' clock seemed to roll around very fast. Once the pair had taken Page to dance class and returned, their backyard was already alight and covered in decorations. Dean picked Page up and settled the little girl on his hip and opened the gate into the area. Cas held Dean's hand and the little family was greeted by a rush of red hair.

"Auntie!"

Charlie kissed both men on the cheek before Page squirmed out of Dean's arms and ran toward Charlie to show her the new tutu Cas got her for dance class. The girls were giggling and talking while Cas stood there in confusion. 

"Dean?"

"Happy birthday babe! We are having the whole family over for barbeque," the green eyed man grinned

"You did not have to-"

"But I wanted to," Dean whispered and kissed his husband.

"Ewwwwwwwwww" the girls said. 

They laughed and went inside to get changed while Charlie finished setting up the party. Dean put on a dark pair of jeans and his favorite blue button-down shirt. Cas chose to don black slacks and a soft olive green cardigan. The pair kissed and went back outside to see their daughter with her favorite pink dress on. Her long chestnut hair was braided down the back, which neither of the men knew how to do. Cas had finally mastered the ponytail a few weeks ago when Page turned four.

"Look daddy! Auntie did my hair like hers!" Page gushed and spun around to show the pair. 

The wooden gate door squeaked as it was pushed open. A small face and black hair peeked in.

"Kevin! Come on in dude!" Dean yelled. 

The smaller Asian man came in with his lopsided smile and a present in hand. He gave everyone a hug and fist-bumped Page, making a little explosion noise. The little girl loved Kevin. She played Mario Cart with the man, and he even let her win on occasion. 

Dean began putting burgers on the grill with a sizzle. He went back into the kitchen and kept preparing the dinner while the rest stayed in the yard. Charlie and Castiel were talking about the latest episode of Game of Thrones while Kevin and Page played hop-scotch on the patio. The samily had grown together in the past few years. When Dean and Cas finally got together, things on the hunting side had gotten calmer. They married a few years later. And a year after that, they adopted a little two-year old girl. The only thing that could make their lives better was if Sammy could quit the game. 

Dean heard a commotion in the backyard and came out with salad and fruit in his hands. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a shaggy-headed Sammy in his yard, holding the hand of the grinning trickster. He quickly set down the food and rushed over to embrace his baby brother. 

"It's good to see you to Dean," he laughed.

"I missed you Sammy, Hiya Gabe,"

Gabe laughed and hugged Dean. He pointed to the table of food.

"I figured you guys would need some cake," 

"Thank you,"

Slowly, little hands were wrapped around Dean's legs. Page was a little shy when she met new people. Dean bent down and picked up his daughter in an effortless fashion and settled her on his hip once more. He smiled at his little girl and nodded to show her that these were good men. Cas joined Dean's side and illuminated the area with his smile. 

"Page," Cas said, "Meet your Uncle Sam and your Uncle Gabe,"

Sam bowed to the little girl and she giggled. 

"Your hair looks like mine,"

"Yes it does, " Sammy laughed. 

Gabe offered Page a sucker and she looked at her daddy for approval. She then took the candy and shimmied out of her father's grasp. She asked the men all kinds of questions while Dean finished the dinner. 

{***}

The sun was setting and the family had all finished their meal. They sat around and laughed about stories they hadn't gotten to tell. Page was playing with chalk on the patio and the grown-ups had begun to clean up. Sam had finally quit the life and proposed to Gabe. They were planning a wedding with plenty of candy and sweets. Charlie had been promoted to animation designer. Kevin was graduating from college in the spring. Cas and Dean had their little girl and the perfect family. They sat around and drank the last few beers when Page yelled for some attention.

"Daddy! Papa! Look it! I drawed a picture!"

The whole group turned around to look at Page's masterpiece. 

A little pink devils trap was drawn in pink chalk by her feet. 

The group erupted in laughter and Page came to sit on her Papa's lap. Cas kissed his daughter and smiled.

"Just like your father," he chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little happy fluff. No, I didn't spell Page's name wrong. I named her after Jimmy Page, the guitarist of Led Zeppelin.   
> Thank you! Please leave feedback. Maybe I will write more chapters with enough feedback.


End file.
